IBC Express Balita
IBC Express Balita (IBC Express News), commonly known as Express Balita, is the flagship news program broadcast by IBC-13 in the Philippines. It is anchored by Snooky Serna, Noli Eala and Sonny Angara while its weekend edition is anchored by Larry Ng and Czarinah Lusuegro The newscast airs live nationwide via satellite, aired from Monday to Friday at 4:30 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. (PST) and Saturday at 11:30 p.m. to 12:00 midnight and Sunday at 12:15 a.m. to 12:45 a.m. (PST). Its reportorial teams are tasked to gather news from every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby provinces. It is also aired internationally via IBC Global. It remains as the longest running Filipino-language national newscast in the Philippine television since its inception on April 13, 1998. The newscast is simulcast on IBC News Network and on radio thru DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 in Mega Manila and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan. About the show 'Pre-launch' In 1998, IBC News executives, among them president Boots Anson-Roa in July 1998, began holding meetings with higher-ups on plans to launch an all-new news program that will serve as a replacement to IBC TV X-Press. On April 12, 1998, IBC-13 announced the launch of Express Balita during the big reunion special extravaganza Homecoming sa 13. Miranda Castro is signature close is "Maraming salamat at magandang hapon". 'Miranda-Soriano era' Express Balita premiered on April 13, 1998, replacing IBC TV X-Press. It was anchored by Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano. The airing at 4:30 pm slot right before the VTV block. Miranda Castro has famous clising line is "Maraming salamat at magandang hapon" to end of the newscast. 'Serna-Soriano era' Miranda Castro left the newscast in June 2000 to anchor the late-night newscast Ronda Trese with return of IBC news anchor Elmer Mercado, she was replaced by former actress Snooky Serna. At the time, Serna become a female broadcast journalists she is a very serious role of news anchor. Serna has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Castelo-Eala era' In September 2001, Serna and Marie Soriano was replaced by Precious Hipolito-Castelo, a former teen star and Noli Eala. When Eala his famous signature close, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. Eala left the newscast in New Year 2003 to anchor IBC News Tonight, leaving Hipolito-Castelo as the sole anchor of the newscast. 'Castelo-Dacame era' In 2005, Hipolito-Castelo was joined by Errol Cadame, it become Castelo's co-anchor. 'Castelo-Atienza' In New Year 2006, Dacame was replaced by Ali Atienza became Castelo's co-anchor. Atienza become signature close "Maraing salamattayong lahat, Mabuhay" to end of the newscast. However, Atienza left the newscast in 2008 in order to run for Mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by Errol Dacame. 'Castelo-Fermando era' In 2008, Dacame eventually replaced by DZRH reporter and host Bing Formento became the co-anchor. Fermando is signature close to end of the newscast is "Mga Ka-Toto ang ating pambansang pilipinas". The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City. 'Morales-Padilla era' On November 9, 2009, Jake Morales and Karen Padilla replaced Hipolito-Castelo and Formento and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. However, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. 'Morales-Serna era' On July 12, 2010, Snooky Serna returned to the anchors and she anchored it from 2000-2001, then joined Jake Morales and the timeslot was moved to 5:00 pm. The same day, the newscast was given a new graphics, new title card and new OBB with the new theme composed by Jimmy Antiporda. On June 6, 2011, the tmieslot was return to the original timeslot at 4:30 pm to give away to relaunched as Viva-TV, the free-to-air entertainment channel. 'Serna-Eala era' On June 17, 2011, Jake Morales left the newscast for the return of Ronda Trese with Cathy Eigenmann and Jay Sonza, replacing IBC News Tonight. On June 20, 2011, Noli Eala become a co-anchor, then joined Snooky Serna as the main anchors, becoming the solo female anchor on a newscast on the Philippine television. The reformat were changing to the graphics, new logo got a banner news program, tltle card and new OBB while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. The same day, the newly based on News Team 13's slogan "Ang Balita para sa Pilipino!" which literally means "The News for the Filipino" was used to launch of the newscast. In the opening ident, Serna gave a sneak peek of the headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, the new opening billboard with Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!, mula sa IBC news center Manila, ito ang IBC Express Balita..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Serna used her signature closing line, "Maraming Salamat, ang ating inyong pagsubaybay" to end the newscast. On August 8, 2011, along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, Express Balita adopted the new set that using the News Team 13 studios with new graphics, title card, new theme and the new opening billboard while added a newsdesk. The same day, Chin-Chin Gutierrez as the segment reporter called Balita Atbp., Jeff Arcilla was added as the weather forecaster for Ulat Panahon and teen star Kathryn Bernardo also added as the segment host for Express Showbiz, an entertainment news segment features the entertainment scene with the stars at the TV and movie industry. On July 2, 2012, along with IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, the newscast was reformat and were change the new graphics, adpoted the news desk, new title card, new opening billboard and new set with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds, when starting its simulcast on IBC News Network at the same time. A new segment, Ulat CCTV ''(''Concerned Citizens Taking Videos), was launched aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. Also, new public service segment called Lingkod Kapinoy anchored by Serna herself continues the program's mission operating through IBC Foundation, Inc. while Serna also become a host for a newest public service program every Saturday called Snooky. Express Balita still holds the record of having the highest rating newscast when Snooky Serna has an exclusive live interview with President Noynoy Aquino. The October 1, 2012, which featured Noynoy's interview, ate up most of the newscast's airtime, making it extend beyond its 4:30 to 5:30 pm timeslot. According to AGB, the longest in its history back then, garnered a rating of 23.8% in Mega Manila. Also, added a new segment are Presinto Trese ''which focused on police report with Noli Eala and ''MMDM on the Road, which is a traffic reporter Robert Arevalo, and congressman Sonny Angara, who came from run for Senator, then now joined the newscast as the main anchor with Serna and Eala. On December 21, 2012, Express Balita covered the Save the World of 2012 with the longest telecast in the history, lasting for about from 4:30pm to 5:30pm. It was anchored by Snooky Serna at the IBC Newscenter Manila with the one anchoring the IBC special broadcast "Save the World: 2012 Coverage" since morning as hundreds of millions die in catastrophic earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide, and Noli Eala at the Quirino Grandstand where the earth is safe would not be end. The edition covered the world safe from disaster to the millions of viewers worldwide with other reporters stationed, the edition was the most widely watched show in Mega Manila and nationwide on that day as cited by TNS and AGB. Regional versions Express Balita's regional newscast (Weekdays, 3:30 to 4:00 pm on IBC-13 in the following provinces) (all of the IBC-13 in the following provinces, IBC-13 in the following provinces will be aired Express Balita ''regional newscast in the following provinces) Luzon *IBC Express Balita Amianan'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''IBC Express Balita North Central Luzon'' (IBC-8 Dagupan) *''IBC Express Balita Ilocos'' (IBC-13 Laoag) *''IBC Express Balita Bicol'' (IBC-13 Naga) Visayas *''IBC Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''IBC Express Balita Negros'' (IBC-12 Bacolod) *''IBC Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) Mindanao *''IBC Express Balita Northern Mindanao'' (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *''IBC Express Balita Chavacano'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *''IBC Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) *''IBC Express Balita Socsksargen'' (IBC-10 General Santos) Anchors 'Weekday edition' *Snooky Serna (2000-2001, 2010-present) *Noli Eala (2001-2003, 2012-present) 'Weekend edition' *Larry Ng (2012-present) *Czarinah Lusuegro (2012-present) Former Anchors *Anne Marie Soriano (1998-2001) *Orly Mercado (weekend edition, 1998-2009) *Ida Miranda Castro (weekday edition, 1998-2000) *Alice Noel (weekend edition, 1998-2001) *Toni Marcelo (weekend edition, 2001-2009) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (weekday edition, 2001-2009) *Errol Dacame (weekday edition, 2005-2006, 2008) *Ali Atienza (weekday edition, 2006-2008) *Bing Formento (weekday edition, 2008-2009) *Jake Morales (weekday edition, 2009-2011) *Karen Padilla (weekday edition, 2009-2010) *Zyrene Parsad-Valensia (weekend edition, 2009-2010) *Chal Lontoc (weekend edition, 2010-2012) *Abel Cruz (weekend edition, 2009-2012) Segment Anchors 'Current Segment Anchors' *Robert Arevalo (traffic reporter, 2012-present) *Chin-Chin Gutierrez - Balita Atbp. (2011-present) *Jeff Arcilla - Ulat Panahon (2011-present) *Kathryn Bernardo - Express Showbiz (2011-present) Segments *'Ulo ng mga Balita' - Top Stories of the Day *'Metro Balita' - Metro News *'Presinto 13' - Police Report *'MMDA on the Road' - Traffic Update *'Balita Atbp.' - Feature Stories *'Ulat Internasyunal' - Foreign News *'Inside Malacañang' - Report from Malacañang Palace *'Balitang Promdi' - Provincial News *'Ulat CCTV' - CCTV Report *'I-Balita Ako' - Citizen Journalism *'Lingkod Kapinoy' - Public Service *'Negosyo Atbp.' - Business News *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast of the Day *'Sports Page' - Sports News *'Express Showbiz' - Showbiz News Personnel *Chito Cabatuando - Director *Lito Ocampo Cruz - Executive Producers *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia - Head of News and Public Affairs *Pia Castro - Excutive Producers *Ms. Victoria Batacan - News Director *Nick Mendoza - News Desk Officer/Supervisor *Ms. Marietta Camacho - Director of News and Public Affairs *Maryan Alivio - Writers *Lilliam Mateo - Make-Up Artist *Kathleen Forbes - Segment Producer *Kurt Miranda - Segment Producer *Lalaine Tiangco - Segment Producers *Bong Bautista - Floor Director *Dave Abuel - Script Director *Oscar Tanedo - Production Assistants *Kreen Jolongbayan - Editors *Kim Cardenas - Editors *Dante Eulanio - News Cameramen *Larry Realingo - Assistant Cameramen *Beda Boquiron - Assistant Cameramen *Cesar Serrano - Cameramen *Mikko David - Cameramen *Grace Dionaldo-De Leon - Cameramen *Rolly Montemayor - Cameramen *Clint Cabigon - VTR Man *Ma. Jocelyn Bordador - Floor Director/Production Assistant *Joy De Torres - Supervising Editor *Terence Khan - VO Announcer Awards and recognitions The national Express Balita and its anchors/reporters throughout its decades of airing got various local, national and even international recognitions like the Asian TV Awards and International Emmy Awards, as reported in the IBC Annual Reports. Also in the IBC Annual Reports, the regional editions of Express Balita and their respective news teams got notable local and even national recognitions (via KBP Golden Dove Awards). Among the award-winning regional editions and regional news teams hail from Express Balita Amianan, Express Balita Ilonggo, Express Balita Bisaya and Express Balita Davaoeno. 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Female Newscater) - Won (Snooky Serna) 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *2010 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated 'Asian Television Awards' *2012 Asian TV Awards (Best News Program) - Winner 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Noli Eala) *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won References External links *Program Site *Express Balita on Facebook *Express Balita on Twitter *Express Balita on Multiply See also *IBC News and Public Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC-13 Schedule in July 1999 *Boots Anson-Roa pulls Channel 13 to No.3 *IBC 13 EXPRESS BALITA OCT 22,2009 1ST CUT - YouTube *IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary *IBC-13 beefs-up new primetime programming *Full List of Winners of Anak TV ‘Makabata’ Star Awards 2012 *Kathryn Bernardo got a show business *IBC-13 Revealed Upcoming New Shows for 2013 *IBC-13 field reinvigorated program slate *Express Balita now top afternoon viewership nationwide *New Year TV Guide 2012-2013 *Snooky Serna is now Kapinoy *IBC released newest 2013 station ID Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1998 television series debuts